


Shaken Up

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Earthquakes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A large earthquake occurs at the Stitch Lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaken Up

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out much longer than I expected, but I think I like how it turned out. I really need to come up with a better summary for it though.

Cameron was sitting at his desk, going over some papers when he saw Kirsten come into the lab. He spun around in his chair to greet his favorite blonde. "Morning, Sunshine!" Cameron said with a grin. Kirsten blinked at him momentarily before answering him. "How are you so cheery in the morning?"

He laughed and tilted his head to look at her. "Rough night, Stretch?" She groaned, and gestured to Camille and Linus who had just entered the lab. "Those two had me up all night." She narrows her eyes and crosses her arms, making her annoyance evident as they walk by.

"Sorry bout that!" Camille replies with a grimace, feeling a bit guilty about keeping her roommate up. "Linus' apartment building was being fumigated so we couldn't use his place like we usually do." Kirsten sighs, "Just keep it down next time. I heard things that I can _never_ unhear last night."

The brunette nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "Gotcha."

"I'm serious Camille!" Kirsten called after her. "Otherwise I will find that taser of yours and make use of it."

Her roommate snorted at the threat. "Oh, I'm quaking in my boots!" Camille says in mock fear, holding her hands up as she continued to follow Linus over to his desk.

Cameron shook his head and chuckled before giving Kirsten a pitying look. "Remind me to pick up some ear plugs for you next time I'm out." Kirsten turns to look at him and gives him a half smile, genuinely considering taking him up on his offer.

Just then a rumble was felt across the entire lab. Cameron quickly jumped to his feet, caught off guard by the strange occurrence. The first rumble was soon accompanied by more, each growing larger than the next, causing everything around them to shake. Kirsten and Cameron looked at each other, wide eyed, as they realized it was an earthquake.

Another intense shock wave hit, sending one of the suspended fluorescent lights plummeting to the ground, causing it to shatter everywhere.

Cameron immediately reaches for Kirsten and pulls her to him, shielding her head and body the best he can. The thought doesn't even cross his mind to protect himself, it instinctively goes straight to keeping her safe. The shaking only gets worse, so he pulls her underneath of his desk with him to avoid getting hit by anymore falling debris. He wraps his arms tightly around her and holds her close against his body as he hears the sounds of other items crashing to the ground around them.

The water in the fish tank sloshes back and forth, some of it spilling out onto the lab floor. The remaining lights, the ones that haven't crashed to the floor, flicker on and off. He's used to earthquakes, they do live in California after all, but he's never experienced one quite like this before.

"Cameron?" The blonde's usually calm voice has a small hint of fear in it that he picks up on, so he pulls her closer. She grips at his shirt and shuts her eyes tight as the coffee mug from Cameron's desk hits the ground and shatters only a couple of inches away. Cameron takes his free hand and strokes her hair in a soothing manner. "Shh... It's going to be okay." He tells her, as they remain huddled together riding out the earthquake.

After a while the shaking finally stops and slowly, everyone starts to come out of their hiding places, surveying the damage that occurred in the lab.

"Is everyone alright?" Maggie asks from atop the staircase that looks over the lab. She gets various replies from the team members, all of which essentially confirm that, besides being a little shaken up, everyone seems to have come out of it unscathed.

The woman is happy to hear that, but lets out a heavy sigh as she looks around the lab and sees what rough shape it's in. She shakes her head. "Looks like we won't be getting anything done today. Let's get all this cleaned up. After that you can all return home for now." Maggie then heads into her office and starts making some calls.

"You okay, Stretch?" Cameron asks Kirsten as he gives her a once over to make sure she isn't hurt anywhere.

She nods a reply. "And you?"

Cameron smiles. "Still in one piece."

The two of them look around at the mess that surrounds them. It's a strange sight, seeing the place like this. "I thought earthquakes aren't supposed to be felt as much when your underground?" Kirsten says, turning to her companion.

"They aren't. That's one of the whole reasons the lab was built underground, to decrease the likelihood of this type of thing happening." Cameron explains as he scratches his chin, still a bit confused by the event that just unfolded. That hardly seemed like a normal earthquake, the thought crosses his mind that maybe it wasn't natural, but he doesn't dwell on it.

It's then that Kirsten and Cameron spot Camille and Linus on the other side of the lab and head over to see how their friends are doing. As they approach, they find Linus is sulking and looking at something on the ground, while Camille has her hand resting on his back in a comforting way, she too is also looking down.

"You two alright?" The blonde asks them cautiously, not quite sure what exactly they've walked up on.

"Yeah we're fine." The petite brunette answers, taking a seat atop the desk behind her. "Though someone's taking the damage the earthquake did a _little_ hard." Camille nods her head over in the direction of the communication tech standing beside her.

"Aw, not my Darth Vader mug." Linus pouts, staring at the pile of black ceramic now lying on the floor. Cameron gives a small chuckle and claps a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry buddy, we'll get you a new one." Linus sighs, still disappointed, but knows he's right.

Cameron winces slightly when he draws his arm back. Kirsten, seeing this, glances down and notices a red spot slowly growing in size on the sleeve of Cameron's green plaid shirt. She grabs his arm and carefully pulls back the fabric, which she now notices has a slice in it, and reveals a cut on Cameron's arm. One of the shards of glass must have nicked him at some point during the earthquake.

"Cameron you're bleeding." He looks down and sees she's right. Kirsten nods affirmatively. "Come on, let's go see Ayo." The blonde then starts guiding him over to the medical bay to make sure he gets his injury looked at.

Cameron's always surprised when the concerned and protective side of Kirsten comes out, he's always so used to it being him who feels that way about her, so when the tables are turned, it still catches him off guard. But he can't help but smile at seeing that she cares.

They enter the medical bay and Cameron sits down on the seat as Ayo checks him over. Kirsten hovers near by, meticulously watching as the woman examines his arm.

Ayo gives her prognosis. "The cut isn't deep and there's no debris in it, so once I clean it up and bandage it, you'll be just fine. Luckily your shirt took most of the impact. Had the cut been another inch over, your injury would have been much worse."

The woman grabs her supplies and starts to get to work. When she's all done, her patient nods and smiles. "Thanks Ayo." She smiles in return then heads back out to the lab to check and see if their is anyone else who might have injured themselves.

Once she's gone, Kirsten stood in front of Cameron, arms crossed, and looking rather peeved. "You can't keep doing this." She finally says, her voice stern.

He stares at her with a confused expression on his face. "Doing what?"

She gestures to his injury. "This! Protecting me at the cost of getting yourself hurt."

"Stretch, it's just a cut." He points out, in an attempt to calm her down. "This time!" The blonde retorts. "We've already had enough close calls, Cameron. Please don't do this anymore."

Cameron sighs, he's feels horrible for making her feel like this. He then pats a place beside him for her to sit. She frowns, but takes a seat next to him anyways. He turns to her. "Look, I'm sorry, but can't promise that. But I can promise to be more careful."

Kirsten lets out a puff of air and looks in the other direction. "Pfft... That's reassuring."

"Hey," He tilts his head to look at her and squeezes her hand slightly. "You're just going to have to trust me."

Kirsten stares at him a moment then lets out a loud sigh. "Fine." She grumbles. She hates when he asks her to trust him, after everythings that happened, now when she hears him say it, she caves everytime.

The two head back outside to help the rest of the team clean up the lab. It turns out that the main equipment seems to be fine. Most of the damage was from lights and a few unsecured monitors. But to be safe, they need to run some tests tomorrow to make sure everything is in proper working order.

After everything is cleaned up, the team starts to head home. Wanting to avoid the second act of 'Linus and Camille Try To Break The Bed', Kirsten goes back to Cameron's place for the afternoon. He whips up some lunch for them, but after that, it isn't long before the exhaustion from the day, mixed with her lack of sleep from the night before, causes Kirsten to fall asleep on his couch. Cameron grabs a spare blanket out of his closest and gently lays it over her.

He smiles down at the blonde's sleeping form, with her face nuzzled into the cushion. Grabbing a science magazine off the coffee table, he carefully plops down next to her and reads for a bit. What he didn't realize was how the intense day had taken a toll on him too, and he soon falls asleep as well. At some point during the nap, he stirs momentarily and finds that the blanket is now over both of them and not just over Kirsten like it was prior. Her head is now also resting on his shoulder. He yawns and gives her a sleepy smile before falling back off again.

And just like earlier that day when they were under his desk, the two once again find themselves huddled together and feeling safe in each others arms.


End file.
